Supports for body portions are known, for examples bandages.
Some such supports are configured for the chest, and in particular for providing support for the breast areas of the chest, and can include some varieties of chest garments. These may be used for post-surgical breast dressing and/or for applying pressure onto the chest after surgery, and/or for stabilizing the breast, e.g. after breast implant. Such chest garments are typically designed the surround the wearer's mid to upper torso and support the chest.
Some chest garments for use after cosmetic or surgical breast surgery, and/or other chest garments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,448,639; 2,427,402; 2,662,522; 2,970,597; 3,651,522; 4,257,412; 4,530,361; 5,098,331; 5,152,741; 5,538,502; 5,868,601; 6,220,924; 6,319,091; 7,909,675; in US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/115852; in U.S. design Pat. No. D475506S; in International Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/118580 and 2008/017707; in German Patent Application publication No. 29706690; and in French Patent Application Publication No. 2 252 061.
In addition, compression bras may be found on line for example at http://diannesmastectomy/accesories/compression-bra-belt-model-519/; and at http://www.healthandcare.co.uk/post-breast-surgery-range/post-op-bra.html